This invention relates to automated utility water meter reading systems and, more particularly, to a self-powered system that allows remote meter readout without modification of the existing water meter. In particular, it relates to a self-powered sensor/transmitter unit adapted for attachment to a water meter for transmitting water consumption data so as to allow remote reading of the meter comprising, sensor means for sensing a component of the water meter moving in proportion to the rate of water consumption and for providing a signal proportional to the rate of movement of the component; consumption calculation means connected to receive the signal for producing a binary count of the water consumption; and, transmitter means for transmitting the binary count.
At present, systems designed for automatic water meter readout require replacement of the existing conventional water meter or extensive modifications to it. Installation is cost- and labor-intensive and requires temporary shutoff of service to the customer. Labor costs are further increased by the requirements that the meter be connected to a power source and that cabling be installed to carry the meter signal to a telephone or CATV interface unit for each meter. These requirements present a particularly significant problem in the Western United States and other parts of the country where water meters are most often located inside a pit near the street curb, away from a power source and some distance from the dwelling. Extensive trenching and restoration of landscape or surfacing materials is required, making the large-scale adoption of automated systems cost prohibitive to the point of impracticality.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an automatic meter reading system for water meters, and the like, which is cheap and easy to install on existing equipment without modification thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic meter reading system for water meters, and the like, which can be located remote from the building to which it relates and requires no power source for operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an automatic meter reading system for water meters, and the like, which can transmit data for a large number of meters from a single telephone, CATV, or RF interface point.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawings which accompany it.